


Spiders

by Kayzo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: Honestly Taako doesn’t see the big deal, how else could he be reasonably expected to deal with a spider?
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Kudos: 1





	Spiders

“So…” Lucretia felt the tension headache coming on real strong, “You decided that the best course of action for finding a spider in your room was to…blow up you room.”

“‘Natch Lu-Lu,” Taako rolled his eyes like Lucretia was the one saying something fundamentally off, “that’s what I told you the first time.”

“Why is that ‘Natch’?” She can’t stop the air quotes even if she wanted.

“Well you see, Madame Director,” Merle pipes up, “We had this run-in with a spider this one time, only it wasn’t a little teensy spider, this was real big.” Merle makes a hand gesture and then adds very quickly, “and it wasn’t just big because I’m short!”

Lucretia crosses her arms. Merle elbows Magnus in the leg.

“Oh yeah, it was real big. Like real big.” Magnus too makes a gesture. Lucretia raises one eyebrow. 

“I know about Magic Brian and Spider Brian. Killian was _with you_ during that quest.” 

“Oh…” Magnus rubs the back of his head in that ‘aw shucks’ way that always looks extra sincere on him, “Oops?”

Taako has his arms half folded, admiring his nails, looking way too bored for the circumstance and seeming all too uncaring towards his two friend’s attempts to back him up. Lucretia worries in the dead of night if she made the right choice. 

“Listen,” He rolls his eyes and sets his hands on his hips, “I don’t regret it—I’m _Taako_ , you know, _from TV_? I can’t have a spider in my room! It messes with my beauty sleep”—(“Don’t elves just like meditate or something?” Merle stage whispers to Magnus)—“and you know ya boi needs to look fresh at all times.”

Lucretia wonders if it would have been easier to just leave them all down on the planet. Surely they couldn’t do more damage there than they’re doing here “You have made a crater on the moon! One that _smoked_! And people _saw it!_ You threatened the structural integrity of our ship and the secrecy of our mission!” Magnus and Merle slowly withdrew as the tirade grew in volume.

Taako met her gaze head on; “No. Regrets.”

If no one remembered Taako, would it still be considered murder?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
